gow_fireagefandomcom-20200215-history
Casino
There are 4 types of casinos In a bid to address some of the biggest difficulties in the game, MZ has introduced three new casinos that cycle in rotation along with the normal casino we’re used to. As an aside, by now I hope that everybody has realized that the solo 18k “easy” casino event (top prize of 4k gold) is a decent deal, especially when paired with the inferno casino events, some of which have 18k as the third prize and sweetens the deal. While you still lose gold over the long run, completing the solo 18k (9 spin) casino event is the most efficient way to use chips and eek out value from the casinos. The new casinos: * Research – higher speeds (3d, 24hr), 10% research bonus, rss, and a 600k silver tile, no free spins, no chests * War Builder – Shackles, War Bonds, Books of War, Daggers, 3d speed, traditional casino chests, no free spins * Crafting – certain mats, and many holiday chests, no free spins, no traditional chests With these three casinos, MZ seems to be trying address the biggest impediments in the game. For long, everybody has known that the first big obstacle to t4 troops is building the Hall of War, Prison and Altar to level 21. Costing over 600k gold, these three buildings used to show the divide between people who could afford to blast through them, and those who wouldn’t or couldn’t spend the money (the “good” casinos of yore changed that, before MZ shut those down). However, the new War Builder casino specifically gives out those items and completing just a few of those casinos allows one to stockpile Daggers, Shackles, and Books of War for those buildings. Note that the War Builder casino is the ONLY one of the new casinos that still has traditional casino chests (potential gold, mats, gems). And none of the new casinos have extra spins. The Research Casino has the benefit of a 600k silver tile, but more importantly, 3d and 24hr speeds as tiles. After you build Academy 21, the research towards t4 troops requires quite a bit of speeds and silver. Additionally, Strategic Troops have worse research times, and the Hero Research branch has the longest research times of them all. So this casino has quite a bit of value for players at many stages. Since 3d speeds normally cost 4,400 gold from the store, this casino has the best value of all the casinos (in my opinion). Finally, the Crafting Casino is the quickest way to lose gold possible. Since obtaining materials has no possible way of translating into gold (unlike the Research Casino, which can specifically help you win Research KVK and Inferno events, and the War Builder, which offsets gold spent on the Hall of War, Altar and Prison), the only reason to do this event is if you have extra gold to spend and want to build specific pieces of equipment. The biggest benefit, if you have the gold, is that you can quickly amass a large quantity of holiday chests which allows those that haven’t spent as much money on the game potential to have access to holiday equipment (at least at relatively higher levels). The individual mat tiles are fantastic as well, since you obtain 11 lvl 1 mats each time you land on one. If you’re looking to build certain equipment, this casino really does allow you to quickly amass materials – but at a cost of significant gold.